Uptown Girl
by Eastern Rose
Summary: Three girls live uptown. Three brothers like downtown. One of the brothers send Retasu up A&E. Ichigo goes after him. Will the two groups fall in love? Pairings: PxR PxT IxK FINISHED
1. Kisshu sends Retasu up A&E

**Jazz: I'm back! With a new story, I really should stop doing that**

**Kisshu: Doing what?**

**Jazz: Posting new storys when I haven't finished the others**

**Disclamier: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

Three girls, Momomiya Ichigo, Midorikawa Retasu and Fong Purin, liked uptown.

Ichigo, an 15 year old girl. Bright pink hair, reached her lower back and she had bright pink eyes. Two neko ears sat down top of her head and a neko tail flicking behind her. Ichigo was very protective of her friends, after Zakuro and the others left her to look after them. Ichigo loved hanging around at the park. Ichigo had tried to kill herself after she found out her boyfriend, Aoyama Masaya was killed, when he was coming back to Tokyo.

Retasu, an shy sweet 16 year old. She had lime green hair that reached her shoulders and she had green eyes that looked so gentle and caring. Two porpoise ribbons came out of her head and rested down by her face. Retasu had alwasys dreamed of falling in love. She loved going for walks along the beach and swimming.

Purin, an hyper ten year old. Purin has dark blond hair, dark gold eyes, with a monkey tail and ears. Purin loves making tips and going to the park. Purin moved in with Retasu and Ichigo after her father came back and looked after her siblings. Purin still liked to work hard and clean the house.

Retasu looked over at Ichigo and Purin.

"I'm gonna go and get some shopping, kay?"

"Hai, come back safe and sound Retasu 'nee-chan!" Purin called, as Retasu walked out of the room.

--

Three brothers, lived downtown.

Honda Kisshu, an bad boy of 16. Kisshu was a laides man and every girlfriend he had so far, he cheated on everyone. Kisshu had dark green hair with amber coloured eyes. Kisshu was a pervert and had different types of porn magazines under his bed.

Honda Pai, Kisshu's older brother and 19. Pai didn't beleive in love, he kept saying to Kisshu 'Love is for sissys'. Pai had been arestted four times so far. Pai was kind of a pervert but not as much as Kisshu. Pai had lavnder hair and dark coloured eyes.

Honda Taruto, the brat of the family. Taruto was 13 and already a moody teenager. Taruto would steal sweets and other crap out of shops, he never got caught once, unlike Pai. He hated to be called a midgit or chibi.

Pai put his phone down, "C'mon we need to go shopping."

"Shopping or stealing?" Kisshu asked.

"I don't care." Pai muttered.

"Okay! Let's go!" Taruto yelled.

--

Retasu walked back from shopping, her arms full.

"Hey!! Get back here!"

Retasu looked up and three boys, with their hoods on, was running from two policemen. Retasu put the bags down, she would try and catch one! She always wanted to help out. When the middle tallest got close, Retasu grabbed his jacket and pulled him back. The boy glared at her and the other two stopped, looking back.

"Let go!" The boy snarled.

Retasu tightened her grip and the boy swung his arm, sending Retasu back into a brick wall. Retasu hit her head hard and fell to the floor, a soft groan from Retasu's mouth, as she passed out. The boy quickly strated running again, while his older brother stared at Retasu for a bit longer, then quickly ran.

The police rushed up to Retasu and bent down beside her. Blood was dripping to the floor, from an wound on the back of her head. The police took Retasu to their car, then drove straight to A&E.

--

Retasu lay in the bed, crying. She just wanted to help out and she got hurt from it. Retasu moved, then whimpered, as a pain shot through her whole body.

Knock

Knock

The door opened and Ichigo and Purin rushed in.

"Retasu 'nee-chan what happened?!" Purin yelled, upset.

"Retasu-chan?"

Retasu looked down, "I was trying to help but he threw me into the wall." Retasu whispered.

"Who?" Ichigo asked.

"O-One of them Honda-san boys." Retasu answered.

"Did he have green hair?"

Retasu nodded, "Hai, yeah. I think his name is Kisshu."

"Right, ok. I'll be back later!" Ichigo exclaimed, walking out.

"Wait Ichigo-chan!"

It was too late, Ichigo was gone.

* * *

**Jazz: Sorry if the ending is crap**

**Purin: Poor, poor onee-chan**

**Jazz: Yeah, poor Retasu 'nee-chan**

**Ichigo: Review please**


	2. Pai sees Retasu

**Jazz: Yay!**

**Ichigo: Yay what?**

**Jazz: We had quiet a lot of snow yesterday and I made a snowman, I called him Yun-Yun!**

**Disclamier: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

Ichigo walked along the path, muttering.

"I'll kill him! How dare he hurt Retasu-chan?!"

Ichigo walked down the road, leading to the Honda's house. Once Ichigo reached it, she banged on the door.

"Kisshu!! Open the fucking door now!!"

The door opened and Taruto stood there, looking confused. Pai came up behind him, followed by Kisshu. Once Ichigo saw him, she was straight at him, her fist sinking into his jaw.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!" Ichigo screamed, pounding Kisshu's face with her fists. Pai's eyes widened and then he quickly grabbed Ichigo and pulled her away. Kisshu's face was a mess, he had a black eye, blood running down from his nose and he was pale.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Pai yelled.

"He hurt Retasu-chan!! Now let go of me Pai!" Ichigo screamed, then she bit down on Pai's arm. Pai let go and Ichigo ran out of the house. Ichigo ran up the road, panting.

Pai slammed the door shut and Taruto went to get the first aid kit.

Pai looked out of the window, _I wonder, how much did Kisshu hurt Retasu. _

--

Pai stepped into the hospital. Pai walked up to the desk and an women looked at him.

"I'm here to see Retasu." Pai said.

"Last name?"

"Ehh...Midorikawa."

"Ok, second floor and she's in room, 19."

Pai nodded and then walked towards the stairs.

--

Pai slipped into the room, quietly.

Retasu was fast asleep. Pai walked up to the bed and looked down. Pai brushed Retasu's hair out of her eyes and smiled lightly.

_She's actually quiet beautiful._

Without warming, Retasu's eyes shot open and she stared up into Pai's purple orbs. Pai quickly stepped back and turned around.

"Wait!" Retasu called, "Don't leave."

Pai stopped and then turned around. Pai walked up to the bed, slowly. Retasu sat up and looked into his eyes. Pai sat down on the chair beside Retasu's bed.

"W...Where is Kisshu?" Retasu asked.

"At home." Pai answered.

"D-Did Ichigo-chan c-

"Hai and she gave him an black eye."

Retasu looked down, "Oh... I'm so sorry."

Pai looked up and frowned, "Your sorry? That pink girl should be sorry!" Pai snapped.

"Her name is Ichigo, Pai-san."

Pai nodded, "Right."

Retasu looked up at Pai, "So...why did you come here... Oh! I'm not being rude..." Retasu trailed off, going red. Pai chuckled softly and Retasu looked at him in surprise.

"You should be going to sleep." Pai stated.

"Nani?"

Pai nodded towards the clock, "It says, at half two Retasu should go to sleep."

Retasu blushed darker, "Oh right."

Pai stood up and, to Retasu's shock and surprise, pushed her down gently and then pulled the cover over her. Retasu's face looked like an red cherry. Pai bent his head and leaned down. Retasu stared up at him.

"Go to sleep, Retasu." Pai murmured, softly.

Retasu's eyes closed slowly and then her breathing got softer, meaning she was asleep. Pai leaned down closer and pressed his lips against her forehead. Even in her sleep Retasu turned light pink. Pai chuckled at that and turned around. Pai opened the door and walked out of the room.

--

Pai stepped into his house and Taruto ran straight up to him.

"Where have you been Onii-chan?! Kisshu nearly killed me with his cooking!"

Pai chuckled and then ruffled Taruto's hair, before walking into the kictchen.

--

Ichigo walked into Retasu's room and smiled.

Retasu was now awake and looking out of the room, her mind on Pai.

"Hello Retasu-chan."

Retasu turned to look at Ichigo and smiled.

Ichigo walked up to the bed and then sat down.

"Anything happen, while I was away? Purin's at home, making your bed. The doctors said you could come home, later."

"Really? Oh and Pai-san came here."

"HE WHAT?!"

* * *

**Jazz: Chapter two done! Yay**

**Kisshu: My poor face**

**Jazz: Yeah**

**Taruto: Review please**


	3. Never hide in the closet

**Jazz: Sorry for not updating sooner!**

**Ichigo: Well hurry up! I wanna know if I kick Pai's butt!**

**Disclamier: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

"HE WHAT?!"

Retasu panicked, "H-He didn't do anything w-wrong."

Ichigo took a deep breath, for Retasu's sake. Ichigo looked at Retasu again, "So what did he do?" Ichigo asked.

Retasu blushed and looked down at her hands, "W-Well h-he just came in a-and..." Retasu trailed off.

"What? Did you two kiss?!"

"Iie!" Retasu yelped, her face getting redder, "He just talked a-and w-when I had to go to sleep, h-he pushed me down gently and then pulled the c-cover over m-me."

Ichigo giggled, the anger disappearing, "Aww, that's so kawaii Retasu-chan!"

Retasu looked down, "I know." Retasu mumbled softly.

Ichigo stood up, "Well.. it's time to bring you home."

Retasu looked up and smiled, "Hai, let's go then."

--

"Get back here, you damm kid!" A policemen yelled.

Pai looked back, the stolen cash in his pocket. Pai cursed out loud and ran down an alley way. Pai jumped over a small wall, into someones garden. Pai heard the police running down the alley way. Pai noticed the back door open and he bolted inside.

Purin walked out of the shed and walked into their house. Purin locked the back door and sat down in the libing room, waiting for her onee-chan's.

Pai walked into one of the room's quietly. Pai looked around, the walls were pale green and the carpet was dark green. Pai walked over to the closet, throwing some stuff out. Pai held up a pair of thongs.

"Holy shit!" Pai yelped.

Purin's head snapped up towards the ceiling, it went quiet again, "Must be next door again." Purin murmured, before turning back to her favorite show.

Pai dropped the thongs and climbed into the closet. Pai shut the door quietly and leaned back.

--

Ichigo helped Retasu out of the car. Ichigo picked up Retasu's bags. Ichigo looked over at Moe.

"Thanks Moe."

Moe smiled, "Anytime Ichigo-chan, bai bai!"

Moe drove away, in her shiny red sports car. Ichigo smiled and then turned back to Retasu. Ichigo slipped an arm around Retasu's waist and led her inside. Purin was straight at Retasu's side.

"Do you fell better onee-chan?" Purin asked.

Retasu nodded, "Hai, thank you Purin-chan."

Ichigo grinned, "That's not all, Retasu-chan has a new lover."

Retasu blushed, "No he's not, Ichigo-chan. H-He's just a friend!"

Purin giggled and they walked into the living room.

--

Pai was bored shitless. _God, how long have I been in her now? Two hours? Maybe five hours?!_

Pai let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

_I wonder what Kisshu and Taruto are doing._

_--_

_"_Again!" Kisshu yelled.

Taruto grinned, drunk, "Sureee! A-anything for you Onii-chan."

Taruto ran outside, all over the place. Taruto hid beside the bush and waited for someone to come along. Kisshu looked out of the window, grinning like an mad man and drunk.

A young girl about, ten walked along the path, in the dark. It was nearly nine at night. Taruto grinned when he heard the small girl getting closer.

Taruto jumped out of the bush, "BOO!" Taruto yelled, scaring the small girl to death.

The girl screamed, burst into tears and ran off. Taruto grinned and turned around, walking back into the house. Kisshu was laying flat on the floor, a bottle of Vodka in his hand. Taruto grabbed the bottle and drank the whole lot, then fell flat to the floor beside Kisshu.

"I needed that." Taruto mumbled, then passed out.

--

Ichigo stood up, "Well i'm going to bed." Ichigo stated.

Retasu stood up, "So am I, Purin-chan don't stay up to late."

Purin nodded, "Ok Retasu onee-chan."

Retasu smiled and hugged Purin, then Ichigo led Retasu upstairs. Retasu walked into her room and Ichigo walked into her room. Ichigo pulled her shirt off, then remembered she left her phone downstairs. Ichigo walked down the stairs and walked into living room. Purin was munching on popcorn.

Ichigo smiled and picked up her phone.

--

Retasu pulled her shirt off and dropped it to the floor.

Pai's eyes widened, _Oh god! _

Retasu put her hands behind her back and started to undo her bra strap. Pai's jaw dropped and his eyes were staring at her chest.

Retasu's bra fell to the floor and Pai's eyes drifted down lower, his eyes now staring at her breasts. Retasu turned to the closet and walked up to it.

_Oh shit! I'm dead! _Pai thought.

Retasu opened the closet and stared. Pai looked up slowly, a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"Um.. H-Hi." Pai said.

Retasu screamed and Pai jumped, falling on top of Retasu.

"FUCKING HELL!" Pai yelled.

"AHHHH!" Retasu screamed.

"ONEE-CHAN!" Purin yelled, rushing up the stairs.

"RETASU-CHAN! WHAT'S WRONG?! IS THEIR A MAD MAN?!" Ichigo yelled, running behind Purin.

Purin was the first in the room and stared, "AHHHH! A MAD MAN HAS HIS FACE IN RETASU ONEE-CHAN'S BREASTS!" Purin screamed.

Ichigo skidded into the room. Retasu was on the floor and Pai's face was between her breasts. Retasu was bright red.

Ichigo growled, "YOU FUCKING DIRTY PERVERT!"


	4. New babysitters

**Jazz: Hello everyone!**

**Purin: HI!!**

**Disclamier: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

Pai jumped off of Retasu blushing, "I-I d-didn't m-mean to." Pai stammered, then he bolted down the stairs and sprinted out of the house. Ichigo ran after him, not caring everyone could see her pink lacy bra.

"GET BACK HERE, PERVERT!" Ichigo screamed.

Pai ran into his garden and opened the door. Pai ran inside and slammed the door shut, leaning against the door. Seconds later, their was loads of banging and swearing, that loud it woke Kisshu and Taruto up.

"GET OUT OFF THEIR, YOU DIRTY BASTARD!!" Ichigo screamed, banging on the door. Retasu, after she put her bra and shirt back on and Purin ran up behind Ichigo.

"Ichigo-chan, please!" Retasu begged, "The little children are asleep!"

Ichigo didn't listen to Retasu, she just wanted to break down the door and beat the shit out of Pai.

Kisshu walked up to Pai, "What's happening?"

"Nothin-

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'LL FUCKING SMASH YOUR HEAD IN FOR DOING PERVY STUFF TO RETASU-CHAN!" Ichigo screamed, from the other side of the door.

Kisshu raised an eyebrow, "It don't sound like nothing."

An idea popped into Kisshu's mind and then he smirked. Kisshu crept out of the back door and walked to the front quietly.

"Ichigo." Kisshu whispered.

Ichigo looked at him and Kisshu pointed towards the back. Ichigo smirked and rushed around the back with Purin and Retasu. Pai relaxed when he saw Ichigo had left. Pai turned around, coming face to face with Ichigo's fist.

"HOLY SHIT!" Pai yelled.

--

Pai lay on the sofa, with an black eye and a swollen lip. Retasu, Ichigo and Purin sat on the chair in front of Pai and then others. Retasu stood up and started bowing.

"I'm so sorry, Pai-san, that Ichigo-chan hurt you." Retasu said, bowing lower.

"I'm not." Ichigo muttered.

"Don't worry about it, " Pai muttered.

"Oh I can't!" Retasu exclaimed, "Please let me help."

Without waiting for an answer, Retasu rushed upstairs to clean. Pai let out a sigh and Kisshu suddenly looked alarmed.

"Oh god."

"OH MY GOD!" Retasu screamed from upstairs.

Ichigo and Purin rushed upstairs and as soon as Ichigo saw it, she marched back down the stairs. Ichigo glared at Kisshu but forced herself not to hit him.

"You such a perv!" Ichigo yelled.

Kisshu sweatdropped and nervously rub the back of his neck, "Hehe, sorry."

Ichigo took a deep breath and turned around, "That's ok."

Ichigo walked back upstairs to help Retasu and Purin. Kisshu grinned and looked at the others.

"I geuss... we have new sexy babysitters."

"Tsk, your suck a pervert, Kisshu." Pai muttered.

Kisshu smirked, "Not as much as you."

"Excuse me?" Pai asked.

Kisshu laughed, "Don't act stupid, I saw you staring at Retasu's breasts. You want her don't ya? You want to mate wi-

Pai threw the pillow in Kisshu's face. Kisshu looked at Pai and he was bright red. Kisshu smirked and Ichigo stood in the doorway.

"What's this about mating? Ichigo asked.

"NOTHING!" Pai yelped.

Kisshu looked Ichigo up and down, "Ehh... Ichigo your.."

Ichigo looked down and remembered she didn't have a shirt on. Ichigo shurgged, "So what?"

Ichigo turned around and Kisshu grinned.

"You have some big breasts, koneko-chan."

_POW!_

As quick as lighting, Ichigo had whipped around and punched Kisshu in the eye. Kisshu held his hand over his eye and he still had his smirk on his face. Ichigo turned around and walked upstairs.

Pai shook his head, "Baka."

--

Ichigo picked up Kisshu's boxers and pulled a face. Ichigo walked into the bathroom and dropped them in the basket. Retasu and Purin dropped the clothes they had in the bin. Ichigo walked into Kisshu's room and smiled.

She had worked hard, before Kisshu's room was a tip. Ichigo picked up a small book and frowned. Ichigo realzied it was Kisshu's diary. Ichigo opened it and started to read the words.

_Dear diary,_

_The Mews were fighting the Chimera Animal again. I'm glad that they are there. The pink one, sure is sweet! Hehe, i'm glad she saved me from the Alien, Tajki, I think his name was. I wish I could talk to the pink Mew and tell her I love her. Oh well, she's got that Blue Knight fellow to protect her._

_-Kisshu-_

Ichigo shut the diary and placed it on the table. Ichigo smiled, her true smile ever since Aoyama died. Ichigo let out a small giggle and then walked out of the room. Purin and Retasu were in Pai's room.

Purin looked up," We're staying here now."

Ichigo smiled and then nodded.

--

Ichigo, Purin and Retasu walked down the stairs.

Kisshu, Taruto and Pai were watching.... porn?!

Retasu gasped and covered Purin's eyes. Ichigo growled and stomped towards the TV then switched it off.

"He-

Kisshu stopped, when he saw it was Ichigo.

"Hehe... I'M SO SORRY!" Kisshu yelled, throwing himself at Ichigo's feet begging. Ichigo looked down at Kisshu.

"Kisshu, stop being a baka!"

Kisshu stopped up and sat on the sofa again. Ichigo glared at the three boys.

"We're looking after you now, so no porn." Ichigo said.

"NANI!?" Kisshu yelled.

One glare from Ichigo, got him quiet. Kisshu looked down at his hands.

"So where are we staying?"

Pai, Taruto and Kisshu looked at Ichigo confused, "Nani?!"

Ichigo smiled sweetly, "Didn't we tell you? We're staying at yours now."


	5. The Stolen Car

**Jazz: I would have updated quicker but Youtube was calling me to watch Love Hina and Strawberry Panic! Then I went shopping **

**Pai: Just get on with it!**

**Disclamier: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

Retasu was pulled out of her sleep by something. . They had to stay in the boys beds with them. Purin had picked Taruto and an weary neko girl picked Kisshu, she even had an baseball beside the bed, in case he tried anything, so that left Pai and Retasu.

Retasu opened her eyes and blushed, Pai was right beside her. Pai's hand moved and then he groped her breast. Retasu stared down at his hand, blushing madly and then she looked under the covers, Pai's leg was laying over her thigh. Retasu blushed darker and let out a small scream, which didn't go unnoticed by Ichigo.

Pai's eyes shot open and he blushed when he saw where his hand and leg was. The door burst open and Ichigo stood their in a pink lacy bra and thongs, she was getting dressed. In her hands was the baseball bat. Ichigo gripped it tighter, when she saw where Pai's hand was.

"You perv." Ichigo growled.

Pai quickly let go and fell off of the bed. Ichigo rushed around the bed and started to beat Pai with the baseball bat. Retasu gasped and quickly got out of bed. Retasu looked down and blushed. She was only in her bra and thongs, she was sure she took them off and put her pyjama's on AND there was loads of love bites on her stomach, chest and one on her neck.

"When did they get there?!" Retasu squealed.

Ichigo stopped and then once she saw Retasu with love bites of her stomach, chest and neck, she hit Pai once more. Ichigo turned around and walked out of the room, but then turned back.

"If you do anything else to Retasu-chan without her knowing, you'll be in a lot more pain." Ichigo stated, her eyes narrowing.

Kisshu walked along the landing, he saw Ichigo but didn't see the baseball bat. Kisshu slapped her ass as he walked past and then he felt a big whack on his head, then he fell to the floor.

"DIRTY FUCKING BASTARD!!" Ichigo screamed.

--

At the table, everyone was weary except Purin and Taruto, they were stuffing their faces with food. Ichigo kept an close eye on Pai and Kisshu, her baseball bat was by her side. Pai and Kisshu were eyeing the baseball bat wearily.

Purin took a sip of her drink and then looked over at Retasu. Purin's eyes widened and then she smiled slyly.

"Did Retasu onee-chan have fun last night? Hmm?" Purin asked, her eyes shining.

Retasu blushed and began stammering, "I... d-don't know w-what you me-mean." Retasu said, she knew what Purin was talking about.

Purin jumped her, pointing her finger in Retasu's face. Retasu looked shocked and taken back.

"Then... that are they?!" Purin yelled, pointing at the mark on Retasu's neck.

"Oh! Um... they are.... oh dear..."

"Ah ha!" Purin yelled, smiling, "So that noise in the night was you and Pai onii-chan!"

"NANI?!" Pai expoled, his face a light pink.

Kisshu laughed, "Hiding something, Pai?"

"Iie, it wasn't us!"

Taruto smirked, "If ya say so, we understand alright."

Pai stood up and stomped out of the room, Retasu's smile faded, "Oh dear... I wonder if Pai-san's alright." Retasu murmured, then walked out of the room.

--

Pai sat on the edge of his bed, with his back to the door and his arms crossed. Retasu walked in, shutting the door quietly. Retasu walked over to Pai and then sat down beside him. Retasu placed her hand on his leg and Pai looked down at her.

"What's wrong, Pai-san?"

Pai kept quiet, he didn't want to say what he did last night. Pai shook his head, he shouldn't have done it, steal his gang's leaders new car. he was so dead now.

"Pai-san?"

Pai stood up and walked over to the window. Retasu stood up slowly and followed him. They looked out of the window, gazing at the sliver sports car.

"You see that car?" Pai asked.

She nodded, "Hai."

"I stole it last night." Pai stated.

Retasu gasped, "You should return it Pai-san!"

His voice seemed softer, "I can't."

Retasu gazed at him, _Pai-san...._

_--_

Pai and the others had gone out, to go to Zuro's Pai's gang leader, except when they got there Zuro wasn't there. His girlfriend said that he had gone looking for his car and when he found them he was gonna kill them.

Ichigo and Purin were drinking a soft drink in the corner. Kisshu and Taruto had planned to get drunk, until Ichigo had took the drinks away from them.

Pai let out a sigh and looked around, Retasu wasn't there. She said she had something to do or something like that.

Pai and the others stood in the corner now, talking together. Zuro's girlfriend walked up to them.

"Hey, Pai isn't that you friend Retasu outside?"

Pai and the others walked up to the window and looked outside, Pai's eyes widened.

Retasu must have brought Zuro's car back.

"Retasu! Take it back!" Pai hissed.

Retasu looked up at Pai, "But why?"

Pai growled, then turned towards the door. Ichigo and the others followed him.

Retasu stood beside the car, sighing to herself. Retasu looked up and there was a car driving towards her.

_BANG! BANG!_

Some of the girls screamed and ducked down. Pai swore and pulled the door open. Retasu lay on the floor, with blood around her.

"Oh no."

Pai rushed outside, Ichigo and her followers rushing after him. Purin started crying when she saw her onee-chan. Tears appeared in Ichigo's eyes.

Pai got on his knees beside Retasu. Kisshu ran back into the house, calling 999.

Retasu's eyes opened slightly, "Pai-san."

Pai stroked her hair back, "Shhh, shhh." Pai whispered.

"I-I'm scared." Retasu whimpered.

"Help's coming Retasu, I promise." Pai said softly, gently curling his hand around Retasu's hand.


	6. It's not true

**Jazz: Sorry for keeping you waiting! **

**Purin: Jazz onee-chan is very VERY sorry to keep you waiting**

**Disclamier: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

Pai and Ichigo rushed after the paramedics, as they wheeled Retasu in. Kisshu had took Purin and Taruto home. They rushed Retasu into the operating theatre, where Pai and Ichigo were stopped by doctors from going inside.

"She's our friend!" Ichigo yelled, "We should be able to stay with her!!"

"I'm sorry but no one is allowed in."

Ichigo growled, then paced around the room. Pai let out a low growl, then sat down.

Ichigo finally sat down, when the nurses got her to sit down. Ichigo hid her face in her hands and started to cry. Pai edged over and then pulled Ichigo close. Ichigo turned and hid her face in her chest, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Pai started to rub Ichigo's back, it was his fault, that Retasu was hurt, he never should have stole Zuro's car and now Retasu, his gentle, sweet, kind Retasu was paying for it. He'd never forgive himself if something went wrong.

--

At their home, Purin was crying, scared if anything happened to her onee-chan, while Taruto and Kisshu were trying to calm her down. Kisshu's eyes went cold and hard, when his mind drifted to Zuro.

Kisshu would make him pay, he'd even kill him if he had to.

--

Pai glanced at the clock for the 20th time, they were still waiting and it had been four hours now! Pai was pissed, he was fed up of waiting, to know.

Ichigo had moved and was sitting in the corner. Ichigo closed her eyes, as she remember, when she and Retasu had first meet, at the woods, alone, with their animal parts out. Now they could control themselves better and they only came out, when the girls wanted them to or when they were exicted or nervous.

--

_A small Ichigo walked along the forest path, clutching her neko toy close. _

_A small green haired girl walked up to Ichigo, smiling. Once the girl had reached Ichigo, she noted that the girl had clear blue eyes and dark green hair. _

_"I'm Midoirkawa R-Retasu." Retasu said, stuttering a bit. _

_Ichigo smiled cutely, "I'm Momomiya Ichigo!"_

_Retasu smiled, "Are you along?"_

_Ichigo nodded, "Yep! Mummy and daddy had to leave me. Where are you parents?"_

_Retasu glanced down, "Mummy and daddy, were killed."_

_"Oh... I'm so sorry nya!" Ichigo said, hugging Retasu around the waist. _

_Retasu smiled softly, "It's alright, it was a while ago."_

_Ichigo looked up at Retasu, "You shall be my friend? Then that way you'll never be alone."_

_Retasu looked taken back, "F-Friend?" Retasu asked, no one had ever asked to be her friend. _

_"Hai!"_

_"O-ok, then." Retasu stuttered, her shyness showing. Ichigo smiled and they ran along the forest path, smiling, while holding hands._

_--_

Ichigo jumped, when someone shook her. Ichigo opened her eyes, to see a doctor and Pai looking down at her. Ichigo jumped up straight away.

"Well.... how is she?!" Ichigo demanded.

"Miss Momomiya, please come to my office."

Ichigo and Pai followed the doctor, once they reached his office, he locked the door behind them.

The doctor walked up to the window, with his back to them and then he sighed.

"This is never easy, but I'm very sorry..." The doctor trailed off, his face grave.

"No." Ichigo whispered, "_NO! _IT'S NOT TRUE!! PLEASE!" Ichigo screamed.

The doctor turned to face them, Ichigo had started crying again and Pai, for once, looked deeply upset.

"I'm sorry but Midorikawa Retasu has died."


	7. I won't go

**Jazz: Wuahhh! Onii-chan's won't look at my emails the same again for killing Retasu WUAHHHH!**

**Pai: I don't blame him! YOU KILLED MY RETASU!!**

**Disclamier: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

Ichigo dropped to her knees crying. Pai bowed his head, squeezing his eyes tight. Pai looked back up at the doctor.

"Can I see her?"

"...Hai, soon." The doctor said slowly.

Pai nodded and then helped Ichigo up, leading her out of the room. Pai led her to the chairs and then walked off to Retasu's room. Ichigo wiped her tears away and then stood up. Ichigo walked over to the phone and rang Kisshu. She leaned her back to the wall.

_"Hello Kisshu speaking."_

"K-kisshu."

_"Ichigo! What's happend?! How's Retasu?!"_

"Kisshu... R-Retasu died!"

_"...."_

"K-kisshu?" Ichigo whispered, fearing he had hung up.

_"Retasu has died then."_

"Hai, will you t-tell Purin for me."

_"Of course, I'll see you when you get back."_

"Hai, bai." Ichigo murmured, then hung up. Ichigo slid down the wall and covered her face with her hands.

_Retasu! Retasu!_

--

Pai walked into Retasu's room quietly, Retasu was laying on the bed. She looked peaceful laying there. Pai pulled a chair near the bed and then sat down.

Pai gently picked up Retasu's hand, her hand was still warm.

"I'm so sorry Retasu." Pai whispered, "I..I never wanted this to happen. You were so sweet and kind and yet it's my fault. I... love you Retasu, I always have."

--

_Retasu stood up, looking around. Everywhere was darkness._

_"W-Where am I?" Retasu asked herself. _

_A bright light appeared on the other side of the other. Retasu started to walk towards it slowly. _

_"R-Retasu."_

_Retasu stopped and looked around, "P-Pai-san?"_

_"Retasu come here."_

_"W-Where are you!?" Retasu yelled._

_"Retasu." Pai called more softly._

_Retasu started to walk towards Pai's voice, she couldn't leave him! She wanted to be his. Retasu felt calm as an light wrapped around her and pulled her closer to Pai's voice. Retasu suddenly disappeared._

There she had done it, she wasn't going anywhere without Pai, her Pai.

--

"R-Retasu, I'll never forget you." Pai said, his voice breaking up. Pai gave Retasu's hand a gentle squeeze. Pai jumped when he felt Retasu squeeze his hand back.

"P-Pai-san."

"Retasu?" Pai whispered, unable to beleive Retasu was talking to him.

Retasu's eyes opened slowly and Pai knew at once, Retasu wasn't going anyway.

Pai felt his eyes water and then he leaned down, gently embracing her. Retasu raised her arms to hug him back. They broke apart after five minutes, Pai had an tear on his cheek. Retasu smiled slightly and wiped it away.

"I'll go and tell them then." Pai said, standing up.

Retasu nodded, "Ok."

Pai rushed out of the room, shouting, "Hey Retasu's alive!"

Ichigo, when she heard jumped up and ran into Retasu's room.

"Retasu!" Ichigo screamed, when she saw Retasu awake.

"Ichigo-chan."

Ichigo gently hugged Retasu, tears wetting her face.

"Don't scare me again like that, ya hear?"

Retasu nodded smiling, "Hai of course."

Soon about five doctors rushed in and began to check Retasu over, shocked at the fact that she was alive.

After an hour of being poked, they left Retasu in peace. Ichigo had told Kisshu, Retasu was alive and he was shocked but happy and so was Purin and Taruto. Pai had never left her side once he got back, he was even staying up here with her. Ichigo was gonna get a taxi home later.

Retasu looked up at Pai, "Pai-san, do you love me?"

Pai looked at Retasu and then nodded calmly, "Hai, I'll love you forever Retasu."

Retasu smiled, "I love you too Pai-san." Retasu said happily, she was so happy, she made this kawaii noise.

Retasu blushed deeply, while Pai looked delighted, "Aww, that was so sweet."

Retasu looked down at her hands, blushing brightly.

Pai leaned forward and hugged her, holding her close.

"I love you." Pai murmured softly in her ear.

Retasu smiled, she had melted Pai's cold heart, "I love you too." Retasu whispered back, then slowly fell asleep in Pai's arms.


	8. The end

**Jazz: Please don't hate me but this is the last chappie of Uptown Girl**

**Kisshu: NOOO!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, if I did Pai and Retasu would be togehter and Ryou would fall off a cliff**

* * *

After two weeks Retasu was allowed home at last.

Retasu was sitting in her room, on the chair waiting for Pai and Ichigo to come. The door opened and Pai stepped in, smiling lightly. Retasu smiled and then blushed slightly.

"Hello Pai-kun."

Pai grinned, "Ready?"

Retasu nodded and then stood up slowly. Pai walked over to her bags and picked them up then turned to Retasu. Pai slid an arm around Retasu and then led her out of the room.

Ichigo was outside, near Pai's car. Ichigo smiled when she saw Retasu and Pai.

Ichigo took the bags off Pai and put them in the car, then Retasu got in sitting next to Ichigo. Pai got in the front and then started the car.

Retasu looked at Ichigo, "Did anything happen while I was away?"

Ichigo nodded, "Hai, Purin-chan's now dating Taruto and..." Ichigo trailed off going red, "Kisshu asked me out yesterday and I said yeah."

Retasu smiled, "I'm happy for you Ichigo-chan."

"Arigato Retasu-chan."

Retasu nodded and then glanced out of the window.

--

Once they arrived home, Purin and the other's were waiting outside, Purin was holding up a sign that said 'Welcome home Retasu onee-chan'. Retasu chuckled and then climbed out, giving Purin a gentle hug.

Kisshu patted Retasu on the shoulder, "We're happy to have you home Retasu."

Retasu blushed and glanced down in an shy manner, "Arigato."

Kisshu nodded and then gave Ichigo a quick kiss. Taruto wrapped his arms around Purin, and Pai walked up behind Retasu.

Pai placed his hand on Retasu's shoulder, "I love you." Pai murmured in Retasu's ear, making her blush a bit more.

--

Retasu lay in her bed, snuggled up to Pai.

"I missed you." Retasu whispered shyly.

"I missed you too."

Retasu smiled and then cuddled closer to Pai. Pai wrapped his arms around Retasu, he wasn't ever gonna leave her, she was his.

Pai leaned down and pressed his lips against Retasu's. Retasu kissed him back straight away, slipping her arms around his neck, then stroking his hair. Pai smiled to himself before he deepened the kiss.

**EPILOUGE**

Two months later Pai asked Retasu to marry him and then two years later they had twins, a girl and a boy. Ichigo and Kisshu had two girls and one boy. Purin got married to Taruto five years later and they had one girl.


End file.
